Hokaben
Hokaben was first introduced in the Duel Masters Versus season of the Duel Masters Anime. He was a baseball club captain in the same school as Katta and later became a top duelists under the guidance of Katta and his mentor Benchan. Appearance Hokaben was a chubby teenager and often wears a cap. Despite his chubby appearance, he was athletic as he was a captain of a baseball team. He was sometimes shown wearing his school baseball team uniform in his duels. As 'Climax-Hokai', he wears a red shirt with his nickname printed on the back of his shirt and headphones. He normally changes his voice under this nickname to avoid getting recognized. As an adult, his appearance does not change that much. Personality Like Katta, he never gives up in his duels and always believe in himself. As he was an ace baseball player, he tends to say baseball terms and applied them in his duels. He was also a fast learner, as he was able to master the Duel Masters game within 8 months and earning a spot in the top 8 of the national tournament. His dueling strength was on par with one of the Elite Four Sasori during the summer competition duel. Unlike most boys, he was not fazed and distracted by Sasori's "Honey Trap" as he had seen girls in swimsuits several times when he and his baseball teammates have baseball practice and sees the girls in the swimming complex of the school, which was next to the baseball grounds most of the time. Anime Duel Masters Versus Hokaben is a top school baseball player and a 3rd year student.He first appeared in episode 1. As his curry buns were taken by Justice, Katta Kirifuda dueled Justice to get his curry buns back. Impressed by Katta's dueling skills he decided to learn how to duel. He eventually learned on how to duel from Lulu Takigawa, Benchan and Katta.At first he loses a lot of times to Katta with a total of 7 losses during their practice duel in the card shop and lost during the Duel Masters Neighborhood Tournament round in episode 5. Fortunately he subsequently improves his dueling skills, with Bucyake as his practice partner. He was at first unsure if he should continue dueling until his baseball team members supported him and gave him Redbull Muscle, Ultra Passion as a gift. He watched most of Katta's matches during the district tournament and the Lucifer World Cup. While watching, he learned and improved his dueling skills. In episode 18, he duels Sasori and does not fall under her "Honey Trap" easily. Even though he got the upper hand, Sasori managed to use her Nature Dragon combination and Dragsolution to turn the tables. Hokaben managed to draw his trump card, Redbull Muscle, Ultra Passion, evolving his Grandslam, Passion Dragon and used a combination of spells to overcome her Brachio Yaiba, Honorful Oni Blade. However, Sasori's Saurupio, Ancient King ability prevented him from attacking. He lost to her but he managed to impress her due to his strong dueling skills.Sasori then gives him the prize,saying to him to become stronger till next time they meet. In episode 24, Katta, Lulu, Bucyake and Benchan helped him to construct a mono Fire civilization deck for the shop tournament in order to qualify for the Duel Masters nationals. He received Katta's Batorash Knuckle, Blastdragon to add to his deck. During the finals of the tournament, he dueled Komei, in order to get his Redbull Muscle, Ultra Passion back. During the finals, Hokaben managed to perform Dragsolution and used Batorash Knuckle, Blastdragon and Gaishukaku, Passion Dragon's effects to win the duel, getting his card back from Komei and earning a spot to the nationals. At the end of episode 33 he and Katta Kirifuda made it through the regionals and proceeds to the nationals of the Duel Masters National Tournament. He and Katta are part of the interview which was broadcast live on television. He was nervous at first but he managed to overcome it and talked in front of the camera confidently saying the reason he was here is because of Katta introducing him to the world of Duel Masters. In his duel profile about the 8 finalists it was indicated that he only took 8 months to become a strong Fire Civilization duelist like Katta. During the competition when Katta had a hard time dueling Komei he got mad when he realized that Komei was cheating in the duel angrily pointing out that that was not a fair duel. However, Katta told him that he is fine and he will settle it in the next draw in which he won the duel. He was part of the New Year exhibition match together with Lulu and Katta. Before the exhibition match, he worked together with Lulu and Katta on their decks. During the match they did not cooperate with each other at first. Fortunately, they worked together in the end and he summons his new trump card; D Soul Battle 3rd Generation, Passion Dragon at a lower cost as Bolshack Superhero, Jackpot Batoriser and Gaial Axel are on the team's field which activates its cost summon ability and its other ability to force battle. He was out of the 3-on-3 match afterwards. His opponent in the Nationals is Gyou. Before the tournament round, he trained hard together with Benchan. He was determined to win as he wanted to duel Katta in the national tournament. Benchan commented that his dueling style resembles baseball terms and he had become a full-fledged duelist. Hokaben replied that the reason he was here in the national tournament is his fated encounter of Katta and learning the world of Duel Masters. However, Gyou's devilish dueling style had left him paralyzed to his tracks, but he does not give up and endured till the very end.He lost to Gyou and left injured but displayed his strong fighting spirit to Katta, Benchan and the rest of the audience. He fainted with a contented look of his face, seeing that Katta was able to tone down his anger. In episode 43, he was shown to be popular among girls during Valentine. In episode 44, he was dragged by Lulu, along with Bucyake and Kojiro's three brothers to the duel location of the finals; the submit of Mount Fuji. He then celebrates Katta's victory in the national tournament. He gained popularity among duelists a few days after the tournament and got hit by Lulu when he interrupted her time reading the journal. He cheers for Katta in his final duel against Lucifer. Duel Masters Versus Revolution He was in the new theme park together with Katta and the others. During the parade duel, he answered one of the spectator's question about the duel and Evolution Creatures. The following day, they sneaked into the park to find Bucyake but was caught by Kojiro. They were let off after Katta won. At one time, he and Benchan were attacked by the robot which was programmed by Hakase. After Lulu won, they sneaked into the park again at night and entered the underground city. After settling with Bucyake and continuing their search for Katta, they were kidnapped by a gigantic gatcha robo and were used as bait to lure Katta out. He was shot out from the city back to the surface and participates in the Star Cup events. He also forgives Gyou from what happen in the national tournament. During the summer holidays, he shows Lulu the other function of the Duel Phone and the videos related to Duel Masters while spending their time in the water theme park. He shows one of the top video bloggers NOZOKIN recent blogs, laughing at his victim being pranked as he only wears straps instead of his swimming trunks, only to realize that Katta was NOZOKIN's target. After Katta got back his swimwear and recounted on the recent incidents(falling into a pit, wildebeest running in his house, an anaconda appears during a duel), Hokaben found it unforgivable. He kept an eye on Katta and pinned NOZOKIN down when Hokaben spotted him. He request for a duel with NOZOKIN to settle the score under the Star Cup rules and reveals himself to be ranked second after NOZOKIN in the blog, under his web name 'Climax-Hokai', giving duel demonstrations in his videos. He have a huge disadvantage at first when his good draws were discarded due to NOZOKIN's Dark Masters, Demon Dragon, fortunately, he managed to take advantage of the discards to pull off a combination of Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor and Torigara Dashicchi to summon 5 creatures in one turn. Giving his fire birds the speed attacker ability with NEX, Blastdragon to win, he told NOZOKIN on not to bother Katta again. Before the finals of the baseball match, he granted permission from Dobin Sensei to use the school baseball grounds for a night to continue their training. However, in the midst of their training, the President of the park took the power supply meant to switch on the training ground lights. Hokaben bombarded him with baseball strikes and engage in a duel. Despite his team and Katta's encouragement, he lost and the power was cut. Fortunately, Lulu assisted them in the lighting of the training grounds, allowing them to continue their training and win in the baseball match finals. Duel Masters Versus Revolution He was still part of Katta's gang during their time in school. 7 years after the battle against Dormageddon X, Hokaben was a professional baseball champion at 21. He was being interviewed in a news conference, mentioning that Katta was his main motivation even though he was not present. However, Katta and Lulu's wedding invitation that was shot right at him abruptly interrupted the conference. He and Bucyake went to the hotel stated in the invitation, commenting the surprise that Katta and Lulu were getting married quickly. After the ceremony, he along with the other guests were surprised that Katta and Lulu already had a child when the newly wed couple reveals a 3 year old Joe Kirifuda. Deck Duel Masters Versus Statistics Like Katta, he uses a monocolored Fire Civilization deck. His deck is based on Gaial Command Dragon and Human Baku. At first he loses a lot of times as he was a beginner, but he got stronger in the subsequent episodes. In episode 24, he built a deck focused on his new Dragheart card, Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep ~Fighting Spirit Mode~/Gaishukaku, Passion Dragon for the competition.During the New Year 3-on-3 exhibition match and the national tournament,he further improves his deck with more dragons and their support cards.He uses his new trump card,D Soul Battle 3rd Generation, Passion Dragon ability to summon dragons and itself at a lower cost for each dragon in the field and force battle his opponent's creatures. Fire Civilization: *Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *Batoraio, Victory Blastdragon *Batorash Knuckle, Blastdragon *Batornado, Passion Dragon *Blazing Tiger, Crimson Lord *Cheering Pippi *Cocco Lupia *Cocotchi, Quick Explosion *Codename Bazagaze Ragon *Codename Valkyrie Ragon *D Soul Battle 3rd Generation, Passion Dragon *Explosive Swordplay, Sweltering Heat Tricks *Gaial Axel *Game On! Charger *Grandslam, Passion Dragon *Gyanobazuga Dragon *Hazel Bryne, Explosive Lance *Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy *Lyla Litta *Madaru Bysshe, Passion Dragon *Ogre Kaiser "Destruction" *Passionate Training *Piara Heart *Reckless Cut Scrapper *Redbull Muscle, Ultra Passion *Scotch Fiddich, Dragon Edge *Spear Lupia *Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep Hyperspatial Zone: *Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep ~Fighting Spirit Mode~ Gaishukaku, Passion Dragon}} Duel Masters Versus Revolution Statistics He uses a mono Fire Civilization deck based by Dragons. Fire Civilization *Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor *Blazing Tiger, Crimson Lord *Cocco Lupia *D Soul Battle 3rd Generation, Passion Dragon *Dacity Dragoon, Explosive Beast *Game On! Charger *Godspeed Trick, Explosive Swordsmanship *Mega Manalock Dragon *Meteor Charger *NEX, Blastdragon *Next Charger *Reckless Cut Scrapper *Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep *Topgear, Start Dash *Torigara Dashicchi}} Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final Statistics Trivia *During a duel, when his creatures break shields, it sounds like a baseball being struck by a baseball bat. This matches his favorite sport; baseball and his dueling style. *Since his event against Gyou, he has a phobia on Deck-outs, as seen in Kojiro's Tenzan, Sinister Demon Dragon and Chuu-yan's Adamski, S-Rank Space. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character